


under the moonlight

by chocroissant



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocroissant/pseuds/chocroissant
Summary: a series of drabbles(?)/one shots for possibly my most favourite pair.title taken from a line in wake up. random inspirations, mostly from songs.





	1. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "wake up wake up, hold my hand"  
> Sua has plans to help Siyeon relax after the tough day of practice and Siyeon's confused but she'd follow the other to the end of the world if she was asked to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really love wake up

Siyeon felt a tap on her nose, followed by a soft voice saying "boop". She slowly opened her eyes to see a face smiling down at her, illuminated only by the night light. "Sua? What is it?", Siyeon questioned. Sua replied in a whisper, "Let's go." Siyeon, half-asleep and confused at not having an answer, got out of bed after Sua. Siyeon grabbed her phone from the nightstand beside the bed, switching it on, surprised that it was 4 minutes past midnight. She noticed Jiu and Dami asleep in their respective beds. Before she was able to wonder about what Sua's plan was, she felt a warm hand slipping into her left one and allowed herself to be pulled out of the room, mind still in a daze from her slumber.  

The dorm was dark, which meant that everyone was sleeping, as she should also be. Practice was especially rough that day and that was visible from how quickly everyone had washed up before going to bed. The warmth suddenly disappeared from her left hand, causing Siyeon to snap out of her thoughts and look at Sua. "Wear your shoes SingSing, we're gonna be doing some walking", Sua said in a hushed tone, mindful of the members. Siyeon slipped her shoes on and walked out of the dorm, Sua holding the door open for her. Together, they took the elevator down.

Siyeon had one foot out of the elevator when she felt warmth surrounding her. "Better not catch a cold or the fans would be worried." She then saw Sua's face pop out from her left, helping her arms into the sleeves of her hoodie. They held hands again, Sua's right in Siyeon's left, the action now as natural as ever. Sua took the lead as Siyeon follows beside her, space non-existent in between them, using the cold as an excuse to be near each other. 

After a few minutes of walking, they had arrived at the park. However, Sua led her deeper into a place she had never went before. It seemed to get darker as they went deeper but when they finally stopped, Siyeon was in awe. In front of them was what seemed to be a pond. It looked like this had been the old pond before they made the new, lavish one. Siyeon sat down on a stump as Sua went nearer to the pond. There were still fish swimming around so Siyeon deduced that there were still a few people who frequented this spot. What had enticed her though, was not the pond, but the view of the moon shining on the pond.

As she looked around, she took in the beautiful view of the moonlight shining over the pond, relishing in the sound of the rustling of leaves as a cool breeze blows. She closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the tranquility before it was disturbed by a "plop". Siyeon opens her eyes, admiring the ripples in the pond before looking at the culprit. Sua was smiling, looking at the ripples that she made in the pond, oblivious to the woman gazing at her. 

With the moonlight cast on her, it looked as if Sua was glowing. Siyeon felt her heart skip a beat. "She looks like an angel", Siyeon mumbled, eyes still trained on the beauty in front of her. Her mind felt hazy, as if she was bewitched. Siyeon dared not look away lest this was a dream and Sua would disappear. She took the time to admire her features, not looking away even when Sua was walking towards her. 

"Hey", the beauty said, grinning as she had realised the woman gawking. Siyeon was snapped out of her stupor, a blush colouring her cheeks as she looked up at the woman that had caught her. Siyeon could feel herself staring again. It was too hard not to, she reasoned, coughing her embarrassment away. She wanted to ask Sua how she had found this place, but before she could begin her question, she was interrupted by the other.

"Let's go SingSing", Sua bounced excitedly. Siyeon was confused and a bit weary. Where else was the older girl planning to go? Siyeon wondered if she should really follow, thoughts of going back to bed lingering in her head but of course, Sua always wins. Sua had held both of her hands, smiling the widest Siyeon had seen her smile that night. It was impossible to deny her after seeing that look.

"Trust me and get up~", the soft tone that was spoken in could not hide her excitement. Siyeon stood up, Sua still holding both of her hands. There was a glint in Sua's eyes before she let go of one of Siyeon's hands and began running, Siyeon allowing herself to be pulled by the older. As they ran, Siyeon had only one thought in mind looking at Sua's back.

 

"I would follow you to the end of the world."


	2. you and i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon has strange dreams, ones that emotionally exhaust her.  
> Sua's always there to bring Siyeon out of the nightmare she calls a dream.

I ran.

 

The floor felt cold underneath my bare feet as I ran, not minding the fact that I was dirtying my soles. I had only one goal-to get out of this place. I felt my one-piece stick uncomfortably to my skin, dampened with sweat. Running turned into jogging, which slowly turned into a walk. I stayed close to the walls, grazing my fingers against it lightly. I saw another bend in front, praying internally that my thoughts were wrong. My steps were hesitant, knowing that I won't like what would greet me. I turned the corner, only to stop dead in my tracks.

 

_It was the same place that I had been in just now._

 

Dread. That was all I felt at that moment. Was this a dream? Where is this place? Why does everything look the same? Knowing that running would just tire me out and my efforts would be futile, I took to looking at my surroundings. I was in a hallway. From where I was standing, there were two places that the hallway branched off into. That meant that there were three possible places for me to go to, _if_ it didn't lead back to the same hallway that is. I knew that all too well, having spent what felt like hours running, only for it to be in vain. Snapping myself out of my misery, I continued observing the hallway.

Moonlight shone through the wall located opposite of me. The light created circular patterns on the floor I was stepping on. I looked at the patterns on the wall. Something felt... odd. It was clear that moonlight was shining into the room, being the only source of illumination. Of course, that wasn't what was odd about this. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't find the moon. It was pitch black outside which... didn't make sense.  It felt as if I was in an alternate reality. But I brushed that feeling off, knowing that it was just a dream. I walk towards the moonlight, leaning my back against the wall, sliding down and hugging my knees. I was exhausted. More mentally than physically. This place was suffocating me.

Right as I finished that thought, I heard a click. I looked up to find the wall opening...  _Oh._ It was a hidden door. Intrigued, I stood up and walked towards the door, noting that it was opening by itself. I walked into the room, the door closing, seeming to blend in with the wall and disappear in the process. This left the room pitch black, save for the light shining in through a small window above, illuminating the center of the room but leaving the rest hidden. I turned, finding that it was void apart from a mirror situated in the middle of the wall. Taking a closer look, I awed at the design. It was a wooden full length mirror, the intricacies of the engravings so beautiful I had to stop and admire. I could make out a bird, bat and a spider.

I stepped closer, tracing the engravings before looking at my reflection. Save for the slight disheveled hair, wrinkled clothes and slight sheen of sweat, I looked decent. As decent as I could look while being in this situation. I stared at myself, noticing how sad my eyes looked. It strangely... suits me. I began to wonder if this would be a better look on me than the usual charismatic gaze I have when I heard a whisper from behind me.

 _"Lee Siyeon..."_ , the voice whispered. The words were hushed, almost as if it was breathed out and not spoken. I turn around to see a woman hidden in the shadows in the corner of the room. I couldn't make out any facial feature apart from her eyes but it felt familiar. Coupled with the voice, it felt  _too_ familiar. I stared into those eyes and the amount of emotion I saw scared me. She had a forlorn look in her eyes, It was as though she was staring straight into my soul yet no matter how intimidated I felt, I couldn't look away.  
I didn't want to.

 _"Siyeon...",_ she whispered again, her voice filled with grief. It was as if I had fallen into a daze, bewitched by this mysterious figure. A sudden wave of sadness washed over me. My eyes began to water, a tear sliding down my face. I was overcome with such grief, yet I didn't know why. I took small steps towards her, both our eyes locked onto each other. Before I could get any closer, I heard a voice calling my name, loud enough to snap me out of my daze. I blinked the tears away, looking back into her eyes to see that it was now desolate. I heard the voice calling my name again, louder, and everything faded before I opened my eyes to see Sua in front of me.

She had slipped into my bed while I was asleep. I felt warmth on my face and looked to see that she was wiping the tears off my cheeks. I... had actually cried. Half-asleep and still taken aback by the strange dream I just had, I just stared, confused at Sua while she kept asking me if I was okay. Not feeling confident that I would able to verbally convey my answer, I just nodded. Satisfied by the response, she brought me into a loose hug, my head on her chest as I had one hand on her waist and one intertwined with hers. Her thumb drew gentle circles on the back of my hand, giving me a sense of comfort. Using her other hand. she caressed my head. I felt my eyes drooping, ultimately closing after fighting a losing battle of trying to stay open. I huddled closer to her.

"I'm here for you, it's fine. Go to sleep~",  she said in a hushed tone. I wondered why that hushed tone was so familiar. However, with how exhausted I was, I was already partway to dreamland. I was almost asleep when it registered to me why it was familiar.  _The girl..._

 

 _"I'm here, Siyeon...",_ was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (official colours dropped so i had the sudden motivation to write this)  
> inspired by you and i but uses piri mv setting. it just felt like it fit here.  
> this may be confusing so feel free to interpret it any way you like!


End file.
